You'll Be In My Heart
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Birthday fic for Abby. A sweet little story. Set in about 6-8 months form now on the show. Will calls Alicia in the middle of the night needing help. what he needs help with she would never have guessed not even in a million years.


_Okay started and write this long ago after the first blondie episode... and today I dug it out and showed it to a new friend who liked it so yeah here we go. _

_Any way as I said I wrote it long ago but I never showed it to a person that means a lot to me the one someone is named after in this story. However today is your birthday so happy Birthday Abby... you are a great person and I love you so much you are an amazing friend to me and wish you all the best in your new year... _

_I don't own the good wife. And RK if you read this turn around NOW as I don't want to see this on the show as in ever never..._

* * *

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

I am woken by the phone on my bedside table, and I sleepily rub my eyes. I reach over and grab it, checking the name on the screen. As I see his name flashing across it I have to do a double intake of breath as well to make sure it is the right name I am reading. That I really am awake. I also check the time. Will calling me at 1am is highly suspicious and certainly not expected. Sure the last few weeks there have been a few more smiles in court, and sure over the last month or two, the biggest war has slowed a bit. But we are only at the polite stage, where we can have coffee to discuss settlements instead of tearing each other apart. That doesn't change that he still hates me, and I still feel terrible for hurting him. I had no idea how badly it would go or at least I never had stopped to think about it. Now almost a year after I am finally able to say I regret what I did and for the bridges I burnt. That is also why I answer the phone. I miss his friendship and him incredibly much. The top is lonely especially when you are in the middle of a divorce. And I can only hope I can someday regain Will's friendship.

"Hallo?" I answer softly, my voice still thick from sleep.

"Hey umm did I wake you?" I can hear him say, though it is hard to hear because of some weird sound. Is it crying? What is going on? Is he alright?

"Will? Are you alright?" I ask slightly panicked.

"Yeah I am fine.. umm I am sorry to wake you... Any chance you can come over to my apartment?" I blink confusedly a few times.

"Now?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes umm now... I know it is late... but I didn't really know who else to call... can you please come over?" He asks and I am still confused by the crying sound. If I didn't know better I would say he was having a baby close by, but I also know that is impossible.

"Sure I will be there in 30 minutes." I answer as I start to get out of bed.

"Thank you..." I hear him say before I hang up. I rub my eyes and start looking for something to wear. I check on Grace before I leave, leaving a written note for her in case she wakes up about having to go into work.

* * *

There is the sound of crying again as I walk down the hallway. And it really does sound like baby cries. I wonder if he has some relative visiting, or what the hell is going on. I knock on his door and can hear him call that he is coming. He pulls the door open. He is far from the collected lawyer I know him to be, he is also not looking much like the skilled sexy lover I used to see him as in private. He looks a mess, but that is not what I stare at instead I find myself shamelessly staring at the small crying bundle in his arms, while he step aside to let me in.

"Thank you for coming... I am sorry for waking you... but I had no idea who else to call... you were at least the better option over Patti... Diane would have no idea, and I doubt Kalinda would either... Alicia, she won't stop crying and I don't know how to get her to stop..." I blink a few times taking in his words. And trying to make things fall into place. _Will called me in the middle of the night because of some crying baby he is looking after?_ I blink again, and nod.

"I have fed her, I sang to her, I changed her... she won't stop..." He looks almost panicked and it's sort of adorable.

I run over what he said in my head.

"Do you know if she has colic?" I ask him, finally. It is the best I can figure out. It is in the middle of the night, it has been 16 years since I had a baby the last time, and Will is distractingly good looking, considering how messy his looks are and it is many months since I last had sex.

"What is that? I have no idea..." He looks lost and sad.

"Her mother didn't mention it? Is she your niece or something? Can you call your sister and ask?" I ask him.

"Umm no her mother said nothing of that sort... she is not my sister's... Can you do something against this colic?" He asks confused and frustrated.

"Do you have a hot water bottle?" I ask, and he nods unsure why I am asking I assume.

"Okay let me take her while you go heat that, also bring some wash-towels or something." I tell him and he nods and carefully places the crying baby in my arms, before hurrying off to get what I asked for. I adjust her in my arms, holding her tighter against me.

"Hey you..." I murmur to the baby as I carefully make her rest against my shoulder, and I burp her gently as I slowly move around with her. She is still crying and it might be my imagination that she is slowing down, but it feels like she is. That it becomes lesser and lesser, as I rub her back gently. I can feel her hiccups against me and I can only be thankful that I didn't wear a suit here, as I know my shoulder won't be looking pretty after this.

"You made her stop crying?" Will's voice sounds surprised making me look over, I hold a finger up to my mouth. She is quiet now, and I am pretty sure she is also asleep, but I have no doubt she could easily wake up again. He nods slowly.

"Do you want me to take her?" He offers, and I nod but the moment I try to pass her on to Will she starts fussing again.

"Hey sweetie, it is alright... everything is alright..." I cuddle her closer again, and Will nods, while looking down sad.

I continue to walk a little with her until I am sure she is sleeping again.

"Where does she sleep? I think it might go easier putting her down now..." I offer, and he looks confused and unsure but does lead me into his bedroom and some basket. I stare at him in shock. He got to be kidding me. He has a baby sleeping in a basket.

I glare at him, and sigh.

"Take the pillows from your bed and put them so there is a little space in between them, not too much... She is too small so she can't roll over yet." I guide him and he does it. Carefully I place the sleeping baby in between the two pillows and take a blanket from the basket and cover her with it, before lifting the small pillow from the basket and placing it so it's over her head so she won't be moving from there. She stays asleep thankfully. I give Will a look and nod to the door and we leave the bedroom.

I walk to his kitchen while mumbling I was in need of strong coffee now.

"I already made us some..." He offers and takes the pot and pours me a mug. I bring it with me to the couch where I take a seat waiting for him. I certainly expect to be told what is going on. How he ended up with a baby he seems to know nothing of and needed help with at 1 am.

He takes a seat beside me.

"I am sorry for calling you." He says with a sigh and I nod.

"It is fine, I am glad you called... I don't mind helping. However I would like to know the story of what went on here..." I tell him and he snorts.

"I am not completely sure you would..." He admits and I stare at him, why could he think that?

"Well you for sure need to tell me now... is she your niece? What is her name anyway?" I ask him, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"The letter didn't mention a name, so I don't know." He answers and I look at him feeling even more confused now. He reaches over on the coffee table and picks up a letter and hands it to me cautiously.

I start to read it slowly.

_Dear Will_

_I know I said I wanted nothing from you. I know you thought all the baby talk I did was only a joke. I know you stopped us the moment you realized I really wanted a baby, and you until then had never imagined it to be true. I also know you never felt anything for me that I really was nothing but a __pacifier__ against whatever it was Jack-o-lantern talked about. However here you see her, the baby I wanted, your daughter. I thought I could do this. I thought I just wanted the baby not you. To be fair the moment I had her home for a week and she wouldn't stop crying I realized I am not cut for it. I didn't want a baby, or you, or the commitment all those things were true I didn't want that. But I also didn't want the baby. And yet here she is. I considered giving her up for adoption, but she is also yours, so I thought I would first leave her with you, to see if you wanted her. Otherwise give her up. She is crying all the time. Babies are to be fun not crying... I want fun. Take care Will. _

_Isabel_

I stare at the letter and read it again. This has got to be some joke, some freaky nightmare like joke.

"She is yours?" I ask him, as that is all I can formulate. Otherwise my brain is exploding with dangerous threats at the crazy woman that thought babies were some kind of dolls.

"Yeah... I found her at my doorstep today as I got home. Isabelle had left her in the basket there with the letter. I have been thinking about naming her Abigail after my grandmother." He mumbles.

"How could she... how can you leave your child like that? Who is this horrible woman?" I stare at him frustrated, with her and a little with him for bringing me into this.

"She is one I met and saw some time ago..." He mumble.

"Well more than nine months ago if _your_ daughter is an about a week old..." I mumble confused and a bit sad, while I also do the math. Math that I don't like, not one bit. Math that tells me, she would be someone he dated not that long after my betrayal of him. In the early days of our war. I have brief memories of stinging jealousy of the first couple of times post betrayal where I saw him having some kind of sex glow around him. A glow I didn't like one bit. Now as I know the outcome it almost makes me sick. I look at him, and his eyes avoid mine for a second when he nods.

"Yeah nine months ago. Look Alicia I won't be explaining this or apologizing for it. We both know the reason why I was with her and that I don't owe you an apology or explanation. I am shocked at this, but I am not going to run from it. She is my daughter..." He sighs, and I nod slowly in understanding.

"Well she could be someone else's, I mean you haven't taken a paternity test yet have you?" I offer, not really sure what to say or do.

"I know she is mine Alicia... I just know that... and what if she wasn't should I then just give her up? I guess I will still need to contact social services and all, to get my rights to her. But I couldn't send her away like that. You and I both know how the system works. And how it is no good place for a child. And one her mother dropped because she cried too much." He looks as outraged as I did and I nod slowly again. I know what he means, and though shocking, it shouldn't surprise me that he has an open heart like this. After all he always did.

"You will be a good father to her... to Abby..." I offer and try the name he has mentioned, he glances at me and I can see that he likes that I used the name.

"Abby, and yeah I guess I could... if I ever learn how to make her stop crying..." He answers with a sigh, and I reach over to gently rub his shoulder.

"You will. She is just a bit fussy... and she will have someone there for her, that is what matters. You won't let her down..." I offer, and he chuckles.

"I have no idea how I will be at this..." He sighs, and so do I.

"You will be a good father Will. And she, Abby will be lucky to have you..." I answer and he glances over at me again. It is the most personal we have been with each other in forever. And it sort of feels nice, the difficult situation included. He nods and something in his eyes is different.

"Thank you... and thank you for the help tonight... it meant.. it meant a lot Alicia..." He smiles at me and reaches up and takes my hand. Our fingers are lacing and I am unsure of the next move. I mean we are not really friends anymore. Though we are not enemies any longer either, and we are surely not lovers. We are something different. We sit there in silence for some time, until I get up. I need to get home, preferably before Grace wakes up.

"If she wakes again, try holding her like I did, and walk with her. Massage her back or stomach lightly. If that doesn't help use the warm water bottle but not too warm, and never directly on her skin. If anything else happens, call me again..." I offer, unsure if I am doing right in saying this, or if I am stepping over some line, but since he called me here to help him I guess it is alright.

He nods with a sigh again.

"Got it, and really, thank you for coming." He answers as he walks me to the door. We stand there for a moment, and awkwardly give each other a hug after some time. Our cheeks bump and it is like we are unfamiliar to each other and not two people that have know each other for more than 20 years, and once have been the best of friends as well as lovers.

We pull back and I start to open the door, but suddenly I turn around again to face him.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow, or maybe over the weekend... it is long ago since I had a newborn but I know you will need to go out and get her things... and I might be able to help you there some more..." I offer, and his eyes widen for a moment, and then he nods slowly.

"Yeah that would be great... I would like that... I guess I will also need to consult David Lee for representation so I can have Abby be mine legally but yes, I will certainly need to go shopping for her." He accepts, and I smile a little.

"Care to pick me up tomorrow after work?" I offer, and he looks surprised for a few seconds, then nods.

"Deal. Though I doubt I will be going to work tomorrow." He smiles sheepishly.

"Understandable. Get some sleep Will. First rule of parenthood: When your child sleeps, you sleep." I tell him with a soft smile as I slip out of the door. I can hear him chuckle after me as I close the door and start to walk to the elevator. I have no idea what this means for us. Where we are going now. But I have a feeling it can only get better form where we have been, after all tonight no matter how weird and uncomfortable was the closest thing to normal we have had since he found out about my betrayal. And I know that the fact that he called me over anyone else says even more. I lost his trust, but this might be my chance of gaining it back. No matter how weird it feels that he has a baby of another woman, it might be my chance to finally make things right. He was once able to overcome all hate for me the same day as my betrayal was discovered for my daughter. Now I might need to overcome my jealousy and hurt for his sake, Abby's and my own. I owe him that much, and maybe in time it will all make for a better end.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Okay so let me know your thoughts even if it is that you hate me for doing this thing... trust me i am not a real fan of the idea but the idea was stuck in my head my muse... and i know Abby reads and loves my writing and would like a baby fic... especially since Isabel is not in the kid's life. anyway I hope you enjoyed Abby :-) and you others that read... _


End file.
